Electrolytic capacitors of the paste electrode type generally comprise a pair of paste electrodes consisting of finely divided conductive material in admixture with an electrolyte, a separator therebetween which functions as an electron insulator and ionic conductor, and a pair of electrode connectors which function as current collectors and ionic insulators between adjacent capacitor cells. The admixture typically has the consistency of a paste which may be compressed and shaped to form an electrode. Since paste electrodes are not rigid masses and to some extent flexible, annular gaskets of non-conductive material have been employed to confine the electrodes between the separator and respective connectors of each capacitor cell. Electrolytic capacitors of this type to which the subject invention principally is directed are the subject of U.S. Pats. Nos. 3,536,963; 3,634,736; 3,648,128; 3,656,027 and 4,023,079, and reference may be had to these patents for further details of their composition and assembly.
As indicated in the aforenoted patents, individual capacitor cells can be assembled by placing the electrodes in respective annular gaskets which are affixed as by cement to respective connectors. A separator saturated with electrolyte then is interposed between the two electrodes and gaskets and the assemblage compressed at a pressure sufficient to give the resultant cell a composite structure. Unfortunately, this piecemeal assembly procedure can be extremely time consuming and does not readily lend itself to economical manufacture of the capacitor cells at high production rates.